Graduation Day!
by JackieJ
Summary: This story is about the gradution of Mystery Inc. This will be a series of stories to follow after this. I hope you enjoy this one! My next will involve them at college, which will be a longer story. Lots of Fraphne and Shelma in this series!


Graduation Day

This day was big for the members of Mystery Inc, they were graduating from Crystal Cove High School! They all had their plan set out, they decided to go to the same University in LA, CA. They couldn't bear the thought of separating since Fred and Daphne were dating and so were Shaggy and Velma.

"Fred, I can't wait to start college, can you?" Daphne asked as she came and sat next to him in the school's auditorium.

Fred looked at her, "Daph! Your suppose to be sitting in the "D" section with all the other D names!"

Daphne laid her head on his shoulder, "I know, I just wanted to see you for before the ceremony started."

Fred responded to her question, " Yes, Daph! I can't wait to start college either, now you better go, your right after the C names!"

Daphne rushed back to her seat.

Meanwhile, Shaggy was sitting in the "N" section, since his real name was Norville. Scooby was invited to watch. He was sitting with Shaggy's parents, giving Shaggy a thumbs up. The rest of the gang's parents were sitting with them as well.

Velma would have to wait a while since she was in the "V" section. She was honored valedictorian. She sat in her chair memorizing her speech.

Shaggy came and sat next to Velma, "Like, how's it going?" He asked. Velma looked nervous, "Fine! Just fine! I spend a lot of last night rehearsing, hopefully I won't mess up!" Shaggy kissed her cheek, "Don't worry Vel, like you will do great!" He reassured her. They smiled at each other then Shaggy went back to his seat.

The lights flickered and the Principal spoke. "Good evening, Graduates! Welcome! This is an exciting moment in all your lives! You are about to start a new chapter in your lives, your becoming young adults and going out into the world. Some of you will head to college, while some of you will start in the work field. I want to let you know you all have been great students these four years and we will miss you! We will now begin the passing of the diplomas."

It came time for the D names.

"Daphne Blake!" Daphne walked up to the stage. Daphne took her diploma. She was almost crying with joy. "Just little words of encouragement, don't give up on your dreams!" Daphne smiled.

D,E,F!

"Fred Jones, Jr.!" Fred proudly walked up a took his diploma. " This school is the best! This leaders in this school have inspired me to become a better leader! Don't forget! If you stay in school, you will stay out of trouble!"

F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M, N!

"Norville "Shaggy" Rogers!" Shaggy ran up the isle slapping hands with his fellow students. He took his diploma. Scooby was barking happily in back for his loyal friend. "Rou did it! Raggy!"

" Like, I struggled so hard to keep up two years ago, I was held back twice because of my grades. But thanks to a very special lady in my life, who spent hours tutoring me, I would not be standing here today! Give it up for my girlfriend, Miss Velma Dinkley!

The crowd cheered for Velma to stand up, which Velma was not ready for, but she stood up giving a big flushed smile at Shaggy!

Shaggy smiled at Velma, " Like, I know you were not ready for that announcement, Vel! But I wanted to let you know you played a big part in my education here at Crystal Cove High! I love you,Velma!"

"Awwwwww!" Everyone sighed. The principal took the mic from Shaggy.

"Wow! Norville that was very touching! Thank you! You may take your seat.' Shaggy went back to his seat, but right before , he went over to Velma, embraced her.

Fred and Daphne were in awe of what just happened.

N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V!

" We are honored to welcome this year's valedictorian, Velma Dinkley!"

Velma was overwhelmed at what just happened a while ago, now she had to give her speech! As smart as she was, she was also kinda shy. She walked up and took her diploma. "Jinkies! What an evening! I tell you ,I was not quite ready for the speech my dear sweet boyfriend gave me! I love you too, Shag! Like Shaggy and many others ,I am grateful to have tutored over the years! Having high intelligence does not make you better than anybody else, it's just a gift that you can share and inspire others to learn more. I have been blessed to have parents that taught me that education is important, but they also taught me common sense! So, to everyone here graduating tonight, remember, no matter who you are, whatever you do, you can and will make a difference in this world! Congratulations students!" Velma smiled a went to her seat.

" Thank you Miss Dinkley! That was inspiring!" Like she said, Go out a make a difference! Congratulations!"

Along with the rest of the students, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and Velma threw their caps in the air! Scooby ran down to isle a jumped in the air, and grabbed Shaggy's cap! Scooby came over to his four human companions to congratulate them. Shaggy and the others gave Scooby a big hug. Scooby put Shaggy's cap on his own head and shouted, "Scooby Dooby Doo!"


End file.
